Memories Of Zero
by zackstrider
Summary: Her name was Akuma. She was supposed to be by Aizen's side when he defeated Ichigo Kurosaki. She looses her memories long before Ulquiorra and Yammy appear in Karakura Town, and is sent to the Human World as Elia. full summary inside OCxIchigo M for gore
1. Beginning

**Memories of Zero - Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary : Her name was Akuma. She was supposed to be by Aizen's side when he defeated Ichigo Kurosaki. She looses her memories long before Ulquiorra and Yammy first appear in Karakura Town, and is sent to the Human World as Elia. Elia is a normal human, but after a Hollow attack, her Spiritual Pressure is awakened, and Akuma starts haunting her dreams. Will Elia loose her mind to the Zero Espada? Or will Ichigo be able to keep Akuma's memories at bay, ultimately saving the Soul Society? OCxIchigo. M for gore.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Strange. Isn't it? This concept of being alive? What does it mean? <em>

_Does it refer to the ability to breathe, to move, to feel the pulse of my own heart? Or rather, what used to be my heart?_

_Are those the only determining factors? _

_What if my heart were shattered, false or created, beating for a mechanical biology?_

_What if it was but a meagre hole in my body?_

_What if my body hasn't the desire to lift itself beneath the weight of the world? _

_What if I am unable to follow the orders I am given? _

_What if the air I take in is more poisonous than the carbon dioxide of tightened lips? _

_Or the souls I eat are toxic enough to affect even the most poisoned people?_

_Am I then alive? Have I ever been so? Can I die if I have never lived?_

_Can I crawl away from death and build my own life, on my terms?_

* * *

><p>I ran, fast.<p>

I wasn't supposed to be here, but I wanted an easy fight. I went behind my master's back, and came here, the Soul Society, of all places! I looked around, not a Soul Reaper in sight. I increased my Spiritual Pressure slightly, and ten officer ranked Soul Reapers ran up the hill I was standing on. They called it Sokyoku Hill. I'd been here many times before, but that was for another time.

For now, blood would spill.

I lunged at the first unsuspecting Soul Reaper, and easily cut him with my long, sharp nails. He drew his sword, and tried to block my next attack, but I quickly landed on the ground and swivelled my foot, tripping him. He fell to his back and I stabbed my hand through his chest. I left my hand in the wound for another second, before ripping it, and his heart, out of his chest. I dropped his heart to the side, and brought my hand to my lips.

I ran my tongue up and down my fingers, absorbing the delicious soul. I moaned; I hadn't tasted a soul this good in a long time. I finished licking off my hand, and stood still, examining the other nine officers.

The first one, her right leg must have been injured, because she put most of her weight on her left, making her defence stance sloppy, and lob-sided. The second one, his left eye was covered, when made him vulnerable on that side. The third one didn't have any injuries anywhere, but his Spiritual Pressure was frightened, he was scared and didn't want to fight. The forth looked like he just woke up, must have been a slow day in the Soul Society. The fifth looked like she just got out of the Forth Division's Recuperation Center, I would kill her quickly, spare her the pain of the torture I was going to put the other's through. I grinned wickedly, and continued my examination. The sixth was holding his Zanpakutou weakly, I suspected a hand injury, and it wasn't recent, otherwise he would have been wincing. The seventh stared at me with determination in his eyes, I would save killing him for last, he would make it fun. The eighth wouldn't make eye contact, and that annoyed me, my prey wouldn't even look their killer in the eyes. I felt my anger rise as I landed on the final officer. She had violet eyes, and a streak of her black hair running between them. They were determined also, and I concluded that she would put up a better fight than the rest of them.

I jumped at the fifth first, the one who looked like she just got out of Squad Four's healing barracks, quickly grabbing her hair and twisting her head sharply, breaking her neck. I sunk my teeth into her neck, absorbing her soul. I then lunged at the eighth, and quickly drove my fingers into his eyes. His agonized cry was like music to my ears. That'll teach him to make eye contact. Or it wouldn't, since he would die. No matter. I licked my fingers, absorbing his soul also, and lunged at the Soul Reaper who was half asleep, the forth. He blocked with his blade, and I nicked my finger swiping at him. I dropped to the ground again, and shot my foot up, breaking his jaw. He staggered back, and I took the chance to stab my hand in his gut. I licked the soul off my fingers again, and moved on. I leapt for the sixth, the one with the injured hand, and cut his neck with my nails. While he was distracted with his neck, I grabbed his injured hand, and ripped it from his arm. He screamed in pain, dropping his blade. I quickly picked it up, and lodged it in his shoulder. I twisted the blade and pulled it out, licking the blood from it. Dropping it, I lunged at the first one, the one with the injured leg. I used Sonido to get behind her, and kicked the back of her right leg, and she fell to her knee in pain. I grabbed a blade from the ground, and lodged it in her chest, twisting it quickly. She shrieked in pain, and I grinned, it was a beautiful sound. She slid off the blade, and landed on the ground with a _thud_. I attacked the second one next, he was the one with the eye patch over his left eye. I attacked from the right at first, and then used Sonido to disappear and re-appear to his left, where he could not see. I then rammed my hand into his skull, and he died instantly. The third, the one that was extremely scared of me, tried to fun away. I lunged at him, only to be blocked by the girl with the violet eyes and raven black hair.

"Get out of here!" she yelled to the other one. He spent no time running off.

"Sacrificing your life?" I said, grinning.

"Defeating you. What are you?"

"That isn't of importance." I jumped back. "Come then, _let's fight_."

She lunged at me first, and I easily dodged to the right, only to step on a dead body, distracting me from my fight. It still had blood in it… it would still serve as enhancement. I leaned over the body, and bit into it. I sucked the sweet heavenly soul completely out of the body, and lunged again at the final Soul Reaper. I would kill her, and I would go home.

She had released her Zanpakutou, and was doing some sort of chant, poking the ground with the tip of her blade. It didn't matter what ritual she tried to save herself with now, it would all end soon, I would kill her, and I would eat her soul, and leave. It was that simple. So, I just stood there, and waited for her to be done. The ground around me glowed in a white circle, and I knew I wasn't going to make it out of it alive.

"Careless." I said, as I was absorbed into the bone-chilling ice. I saw white before I fell unconscious, and when I came to again, I remembered nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, your reviews are greatly appreciated!<strong>


	2. Elia

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2 – Elia.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>I can almost remember,<em>

_I could reach out and touch,_

_Barely brushing my fingers,_

_Against ancient memories._

_I can barely remember,_

_Close my eyes and breathe._

_Smell the musty scent,_

_Of a long-lost memories._

_I can nearly remember,_

_If I look inside myself._

_I can see the outline,_

_Of the old, past memories._

_Stretch my fingers,_

_Breathe deep,_

_Search myself,_

_I still can't see,_

_The secrets of,_

_The memories._

* * *

><p>I ran my slender fingers through my short white hair, thinking, about nothing really, just another new school, from what I could remember, and put on my high school uniform. I thought that the gray uniform was dull and boring, but I guess I would have to put up with it. I took of my pyjama bottoms and dropped them to the side, pulled up the thigh-high white leggings, and put on the gray skirt from the uniform. I then took off my pyjama top and slipped the white dress shirt on, and tied the red bow around my neck, padding it under the collar of my shirt. I then walked over to my bed and picked up the gray blazer, holding it out at arm's length.<p>

"You're so boring, you know that? What kind of school chooses gray, out of all the colours in the rainbow?" I slipped on the blazer and buttoned it up. I checked the mirror again, smoothing out my hair and picking an eyelash from my bright turquoise eyes. They looked more blue than green, but I couldn't say they were blue, because that was wrong. I looked around my bland room, checking if I forgot anything, and grabbed my dark blue bag from my desk. Finally, some colour. I chuckled to myself and calmly walked out of my room. I strode down the creaky stairs, with my hands in my blazer pockets. I didn't particularly care if I was late, and entered the kitchen to see no one, as usual. I dropped my bag on the table next to my cell phone, and crossed the room, around the counter, and walked over to the fridge. I took out the milk, and opened the cupboard and took out a glass. I poured myself half a glass of milk, and unbuttoned my blazer because it was annoying me, and leaned against the counter, my back facing the kitchen table. I put the milk to my lips and took a sip, expecting it to cure my thirst. It didn't, as usual, but it was worth a shot. I sighed, and brought my wrist up to my mouth. I sunk my tooth into my wrist, wincing, and kept it there until I tasted my blood on my tongue. I positioned my wrist over my glass, and let three drops fall in, before taking my wrist away. I put the glass down and got a band-aid, while the blood mixed in. I placed the band-aid carefully on my wrist. I threw the wrapper away and took another sip of milk again.

Oh yes, that cured my thirst. I escaped me why blood made everything taste better to me, but it just did. I wasn't like I was a vampire or anything; I didn't need blood to get my nutrients, it just made things taste good. I finished the milk and put the glass in the sink, rinsing it out quickly, grabbing my bag and phone from the table, and walked to the door. I placed my bag on the floor and sat on the step, slipping my shoes on.

I sighed. I'd been living alone for a while now. Well, that's what my journal said. I didn't remember much from before yesterday, so I relied on the journal to tell the truth, to tell me my life. It said I had gone from foster family to foster family, and finally just got dumped here last week by the new family. They paid everything, and left me weekly envelops with cash in my mail box. They didn't care what I did; they just wanted the satisfaction of ordering someone around if I got into any trouble. The journal said I hated them, but I wasn't going back to the orphanage, another thing I didn't remember. Did I have friends there? Was it even _possible_ to have friends there if everyone was miserable?

I stood up and walked out the door, shutting it softly behind me. I wasn't in a hurry like I should have been, because there was only twenty minutes until the bell. It was a ten minute walk, so if I took my time, I'd get there _just_ on time. I stared up at the sky during my walk, it was slightly cloudy, and I doubted it would rain. I heard a scream to my right, and saw a woman fighting with a hooded man over her purse. I sighed again. I wanted to help, a lot actually, but I didn't like hurting people with the hand-to-hand combat skills I had; the skills the journal didn't tell me how I got.

Okay, my options; if I went over there, I could easily beat him up, and get the woman her purse back. Or, he could stab me with the knife in his back pocket, and I could die. Great. If I did end up walking over and helping her, I would need to be quiet and discreet, which wasn't going to happen because the victim always looks at their saviour. Even better. If I walked away, she would end up without a purse for sure, and probably killed. Super. If I walked away, I would also get to school on time. Which wasn't exactly on my list of things to mess up today; but the woman needed help. Awesome. So, after making the decision and being the good person I was, I decided to walk over. _I should probably punch him first, catch him off guard, or kick him. That always surprises them. Then what? Tell him to stay away? I'm a girl; he'll pull the knife on me. _I sighed. He heard me and turned around, still wrestling with the woman for her purse.

"Get out of here kid, or you'll end up in the gutter with her."

He was looking down on me.

They all looked down on me.

Because I didn't have the money like they did.

Because I didn't live with my biological parents.

Because I had white hair.

Because I was _different._

Resentment boiled up inside me, "Scum like you don't belong on the streets. They belong in jail cells." I dropped my bag and ran up to him, bringing my fist back and punching him square in the jaw. If you punch someone, always have your thumb _outside_ of your fist, otherwise you'll break your thumb. I was fully able to let my anger out on him; I had a feeling of absolute _hate_, because he looked down on me. He staggered back from my punch and, of course, pulled his blade out, lunging at me. I grabbed his right hand with my left hand, the knife slipping between my middle and ring fingers, and brought my right fist back again to punch him. I swung at him full force, punching his temple, and he was out cold. I examined my hand, red marks on my knuckles, but nothing too serious. I picked up the woman's purse, and handed it to her.

"Don't tell anyone I punched someone okay?" I asked as she took her purse back.

She stared at me, "Umm, sure. Thank you."

"No trouble at all, really." I said.

"Let me repay you, please."

"No, it's quite alright." I smiled at her. "Just stay away from this part of town when you walk anywhere, and that'll be payment enough." I said.

She was convinced. "Okay! Thank you again!" she said smiling happily, and hurried away, back down to the entrance of the alley, and into the street.

I watched her as she ran off, and wondered; _Have I ever smiled like the way she did, happy and care-free? _

_Could I?_

I walked back over to my bag, and picked it up, continuing my tread. I tried to remember what my life was like before I moved here, the other foster families, the other places I'd been. But whenever I tried I got a headache. Not that I had tried more than three times since waking up yesterday, but it was still trying. I attempted to think back to when I learned how to fight hand-to-hand combat like that, but my headache got worse. I rubbed my temple with my index and middle fingers, frowning. It was almost like instinct, fighting like that. As if I had done it thousands of times before. I didn't know why I had no memories, but I guess no one knew why, otherwise they would tell me.

Right?

The first thing I remembered was getting up yesterday. My life before yesterday didn't exist.

I made it to school on time, surprisingly, and stopped at the entrance to the school yard. I looked around the school enclosure; everyone had black or brown hair. Great. I was sure to stand out like a sore thumb. A new target. Fresh meat. I signed, and walked inside the building with the rest of the students. I walked to the administration office – which was up two _very_ crowded flights of stairs, and down a hall – and knocked on the door.

A woman answered the door, with brown hair tied back into a pony-tail, and kind brown eyes. She smiled at me, "Welcome! You must be the new student. I'm Ochi Misato. Call me Ochi-sensei. Are your parents with you?" she asked.

"I don't live with my parents." I said simply, avoiding the sad look in her eyes.

"Alright, then you'll have to lug around your text books all day, usually the parents take the ones that we don't use yet." She supposed, wondering into the office.

"It's quite alright, I can carry them." I muttered.

"I'm glad you came right on the bell. You're in my class, so I'll walk you to it, and get someone to show you around later." She motioned to a table with five or six thin text books, along with a few notebooks.

I nodded, and picked them up, placing them gently in my bag. I followed her, and we exited the administration office. We walked towards the stairs, and I thought we were going to walk down them, but she just had to yell at some of the students to get to class. After she finished, we continued down the hall. She stopped at a door, and listened on the other side. I could hear people talking on the other side.

"Did you hear?" a boy asked.

"Hear what?" another boy replied.

"There's going to be a new student." A girl this time.

"I heard she was from another country." Another girl. Where would they get _that_ idea?

"Where did you hear that?" The first boy again.

The students on the other side continued talking, and Ochi-sensei looked at me, smiling. "Looks like they've already heard about your arrival."

I nodded, and she turned towards the door again. She opened it and walked in, and I followed closely behind her. "Alright everyone, take your seat please." She turned to me, "Can you write your name on the board?"

I nodded, and walked over to the board, and picked a piece of coarse chalk up. I held it out in my hand, before writing my name on the board.

_Elia._

Then my foster parents last name.

_Takashi._

Those names did not fit together what-so-ever.

I turned back to the class and immediately noticed two heads of orange. One was a boy, he was cute I had to admit that much, and the other was a girl, who kept her hair back with two blue star-shaped clips. I looked back to the boy; he was staring at me with the most powerful brown eyes I had ever seen. His frown made him look about two years older than he actually was, and added a mysterious vibe about him. I could tell that his spiky orange hair wasn't dyed, just by looking at how it reflected the sun. Dyed or styled hair reflected the sun differently; it almost looks photo-shopped. I could tell he was muscular just by looking at his arms, he was resting his head on his hand, which in turn was held up by his elbow, and I could see the flex of his muscles. I blushed and looked at my feet. I could tell the boy was level-headed, his eyes showed a lot. I could tell he'd been through something traumatic. I looked up again, and over to the other orange head, the girl. I could tell she was kind from her eyes. Her brown eyes were bright, and when I looked at her she smiled and waved slightly. Her smile look whole-hearted, but I could tell there was secret behind it. She had a big chest, which made me want to hid my A cups behind my books. I fiddled with a button on my blazer until Ochi-sensei assigned me to a seat.

"Looks like the only available seat is next to Mizuiro, so you'll be sitting there. Kojima, raise your hand." Ochi-sensei said.

"Yes, sensei." A boy with short black hair raised his hand, and he was short. I walked over to my seat and sat down quietly, opening my textbooks and focussing on Ochi-sensei's beginning lecture.

Mizuiro was a quiet type, so we didn't talk, didn't even introduce himself properly. I just moved on and focused more on the lecture and taking proper notes.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the lunch bell rang, and I made my way to the roof of the school, trying to avoid… well, everyone. I didn't want her to have to go through the trouble of showing me around. I walked out of the classroom and down the hall to the stairs. I strolled up another flight of teeming steps and out a single door, onto the roof. I walked over to the edge of the roof, and looped my fingers through the fence, looking out to the school yard. I watched as two teams played soccer, a girl kicking the ball into the goal, and her team cheered. I saw boys play-fighting with each other and chuckled at their stupidity. I saw girls socializing on a bench, staring at the boys, probably talking about which would be better to date.

"I think I saw the new girl go up here." Someone said, coming out of the building through the same door I had. I looked over to the voice, and saw a group of people. One of them was Mizuiro, another was the orange-haired boy, the third was the orange-haired girl, the fourth was a boy with short brown hair, and the sixth was a girl with black hair.

"Hi." The girl with black hair said. She walked over to me, "I'm Arisawa Tatsuki. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Tatsuki. I'm Elia." I said, holding out my left hand. She hesitated before taking it.

"Are you asking for a fight?" she asked, her eyes narrowing. "Holding out your left hand means you want it fight."

I grinned, and laughed a little, "Not at all, Tatsuki." I took my left hand back, and held out my right hand, she laughed and shook it.

The boy with brown hair walked up behind her, "I'm Asano Keigo." He took my hand and kissed it, and I slapped him.

"Don't do that again, Keigo." I smiled at him, and he retreated to his friends.

The orange headed boy walked up next and Kuchiki-san was right behind him. He held his hand out, the frown on his face lightening slightly. "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."

I took his hand, and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Ichigo."

The boy with black hair was next. He walked out from behind Ichigo and waved. "I'm Kojima Mizuiro, pleasure." He said simply.

I nodded my head, "Nice to meet you."

The orange-haired girl was next; she was standing shyly by Tatsuki, so I stepped over to her.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Elia." I said smiling, I held my hand out, and she took it. Her grip was gentle, and almost breakable.

"I'm Inoue Orihime. Nice to meet you." she said, grinning.

After the introductions, we sat down and ate lunch, and later two other boys came up to the roof; Sado Yasutora – nicknamed Chad – and Ishida Uryu. I introduced myself and they sat down, and the group bantered and laughed. I glanced at Ichigo, to see he was staring at the ground below. I followed his gaze and saw a group of tough boys picking on another student. I put my lunch down, and ran off to the door.

"What do you expect to do?" Ichigo asked behind me.

I turned my head and looked at him, "Help him." I said simply, and ran off. I ran down the stairs, jumping down most of them, and out the front doors. I looked to my right and saw that the circle of bullies had gone, and the boy was lying on the ground. I walked over to him, and grabbed his glasses from his feet.

"Here." I said, and slipped them back on his face.

"Thank you. If they hadn't seen you coming, they would have kept beating me." he said.

I helped him up, and escorted him to the nurse's office, guiding him into a chair, and waited next to him for the nurse.

"You don't have to stay." He muttered.

I beamed at him, "I want to, really."

The nurse came in not long after, and gave me permission to go back to class. I had to collect my things from the roof, so I went there first, after getting consent from Ochi-sensei of course. I walked up to the roof again, and packed up my things, only to be grabbed from behind, and had my arms pulled behind my back. I gasped, and tried to turn my head, only to be slapped.

"We don't take kindly to people who mess with our fun." A boy said behind me.

"You're fun is someone else's pain." I spat. I was slapped once more, and my cheek started to really sting.

"We're just lucky one of our buddy's saw you run from the roof. Your hair gives you away." Someone snickered.

I heard footsteps coming from my right, and looked up to see someone wearing brass knuckles, grinning madly. My eyes widened as he got closer, and I was sure I would end up in the hospital after they were done with me. Or dead. Either one was not preferable. I closed my eyes, and waited for the pain of brass knuckles.

* * *

><p><strong>Elia: You know, in the first story I wasn't beaten up.<strong>

**Altena: I know.**

**Akuma: And I had spoken by now.**

**Altena: You spoke last chapter.**

**Akuma: That was a-**

**Elia: SHHH! You'll spoil it!**

**Altena: *laughs* Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and your reviews are appreciated, really.**


	3. Attack

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3 - Attack<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>And we'll hold on to that dying flower…<em>

_Just for the sake of holding on to something._

* * *

><p>The pain of the brass knuckles is hard to explain. Getting punched in the stomach hard enough that it knocks the wind out of you hurts regardless, but the brass knuckles make it worse. Far worse. I tried to struggle against the boy holding my arms, but he seemed to be good at holding people, he was strong. I assumed he was the one who grabbed them in the first place, and dragged them to be beaten. When the one with the brass knuckles punched me the first time, I gasped, but breath had deserted me. There was nothing that I could really do; the boy holding me had made sure of that. He leaned back, and as a result, I ended up leaning against him, my stomach was an open target to the other bully. I gasped as he hit me a second time, a tear falling from my left eye. I wasn't aware that I was crying until I tasted it salty tear on my tongue. It made my cheek sting, where one of the slapped me. I didn't know anymore, I didn't care. The bully struck me a third and fourth time. My body went limp; I was too weak to stand against them anymore. My body wouldn't let me fight back. The bully that was holding me continued to do so, and the one that was striking me was still at it. I coughed, and saw his sinister smile once more, before darkness devoured me.<p>

_Stop it._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I walked along the white corridors of the palace, the warm ground felt good against my bare feet. The ends of my leg accessories scuffed against the ground, but were never damaged because of the spiritual reinforcement I had put on them. I was walking to a meeting. The other Espada were finally going to meet my Masters and I. My Fraccion members appeared behind me, and I guessed they were practicing they're Sonido abilities. My Fraccion could have been numbers three to nine in the Espada ranks, but had chosen to serve under me instead.<strong>_

"_**We're family!" the youngest member of my Fraccion had said, grinning like a little girl. Really, she was one of the oldest and most powerful of my Fraccion. She was one of the first ones that I found, cowering from a larger Hollow, but then thrashing out and killing him.**_

"_**The master must have had a field day when he changed us into Arrancar." Another member of my Fraccion said, snapping me back to the task at hand – the meeting. I looked up from under the hood of my cloak at the member, and smirked. The cloak covered my entire body, including my hands.**_

"_**Especially you." another said, jerking his head in my direction.**_

_**By then, we had reached the throne room where we were meeting.**_

"_**I expect everything to go well." I said.**_

"_**It will." Another of my members said.**_

"_**Dismissed." I instructed.**_

_**My Fraccion disappeared, and I threw open the throne room door and walked in. The ten Espada stood up in alarm at the intruder. I walked right past them and stood next to the throne. I was belted with questions like 'who are you?', 'why the hell are you here?' and 'why are you next to the throne?'. I was just about sick of it; killing them would have been my next action if I had not sensed my master coming up behind me. I turned to look at him, and bowed when I saw him. When he got closer to me, he put his hand on my head.**_

"_**Welcome." He whispered to me.**_

"_**It's a pleasure, my Lord." I said back.**_

_**He removed his hand from my head and sat down on the throne, addressing the other Espada. "Welcome, brothers and sisters. I trust everyone is getting used to their new bodies."**_

"_**Who is that?" one of them demanded. Speaking without permission. I frowned.**_

"_**No respect." I muttered. I stood up and walked up next to the throne. I could feel the irritation rolling off my master. I glanced at him out of the corner of my left eye, and but his face did not give away any emotion. His same smile that I had met him with stayed plastered on his face.**_

_**My master called the Espada who had spoken out of turn, to the center of the room. He jerked his head in the direction of said Espada. "Show them your… capabilities." He said.**_

_**I let out a menacing giggle, grinned, and lunged at the Espada. Before he even knew I had left my master's side, my hand was through his chest. I then created a Cero in my hand, and held it up to his face. It was a small size compared to my normal, and when I let it loose, it disintegrated his skull, and his shoulders. The rest of his body fell to the ground and disintegrated.**_

"_**Introduce yourself." My master ordered me, silencing the yelling and cursing from the other Espada.**_

_**My Fraccion jumped down and stood behind me, some kneeling, some standing tall and proud. With one quick swoop of my arm, I grabbed the fabric on the chest of my cloak, and ripped my cloak off my body. I stood proudly, and introd–**_

* * *

><p>Suddenly my consciousness returned to me, just as quickly as it had left me. I stared at the black back of my eyelids and listened to two people talk to my right. I didn't know where I was, but my stomach was numb, and I could feel an IV in my wrist.<p>

"Is she going to be alright?" someone asked. It sounded like Kurosaki-kun.

"Her kidneys may have some bruising but other than that, she'll be fine. Who is she, Ichigo?" another man enquired.

"She's a new student. A friend." Kurosaki answered simply.

"Do you know why this happened?" the other man asked.

"Not entirely, but I have a pretty good idea." Kurosaki said.

I groaned, just because I was tired of hearing them talk, and sat up, rubbing my eyes. When I opened them, I looked around. I saw Ichigo and the other man with black hair and a doctor's coat on, and other cots in the small square room. "Where am I?" I asked the man. "And who are you?"

"I'm Ichigo's father, Isshin Kurosaki, and you're at the Kurosaki clinic." The man said, taking on a certain professional voice that I was almost certain he used rarely.

"Can I go home?" I asked. I took out the IV from my arm, and swung my feet over the side of the bed. I hopped off, noticing I was only wearing my blazer and skirt. My blazer was unbuttoned, showing my white bra. I quickly buttoned it up – not from embarrassment, because any doctor had probably seen more than a girl in a bra, and Ichigo was part of the clinic – but because I was cold. "I feel fine." I said, bending down to pick up my uniform's jacket. I slipped it on walked up to the doctor.

"I'd prefer it if you stayed here for a night." Mr Kurosaki said.

"I feel fine." I repeated.

Mr. Kurosaki didn't accept that, "Let me run some tests, and if you pass them, you can go home." He had me do stretches, I winced at about every single one of them, but he didn't notice – or he pretended not to. Ichigo however, made it very clear that he did notice. Mr Kurosaki had me unbutton my shirt again, to see if the bruising that I had gotten was any better or worse, and gasped when he gazed at my stomach. I looked down as well, to find no bruising at all. I was very confused; brass knuckles should have left bruising, even after this short time… if not bruising, then swelling. I then looked up at Ichigo, who was wide-eyed. After buttoning up my blazer again, Mr Kurosaki said I that could go home, and Ichigo insisted on walking me.

I packed up my things, and put my shoes on. I began walking out, and was hit by the cold night wind. I shivered, but continued on. I felt something wrap around my shoulders, and looked to my left. Ichigo had brought an extra jacket and draped it over my shoulders.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun." I mumbled, putting my arms through the sleeves.

"Cut the formalities, I don't care. I don't think the others do either."

I nodded, acknowledge the fact. We walked in silence for many minutes. I kept my pace slow, because if I moved any faster my gut would hurt. I was uncomfortable. Here I was, walking to my house with someone I had just met that day, a complete stranger who brought me to his dad when I was injured. I stopped, and turned to face him.

"Ichigo, go home. I'm fine. Really." I smiled.

He blushed, and looked away. I raised my eyebrow, what the hell was wrong with him?

"You're sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. If something happens, I'll call your dad." I said, I tried to get my voice to sound reassuring, when really I was just as worried as he was.

He nodded, "Keep my jacket as long as you need." He said. He turned around and walked away, waving. I continued walking along the streets, snuggling into Ichigo's warm jacket. I looked up at the sky, it was cloudy, so I thought I might rain overnight. Until I felt drops of rain on my head. I quickened my pace, wincing with every step that I took.

I should have stayed at Ichigo's. I thought, mentally kicking myself. I took out my phone and called Ichigo, in spite of myself.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Ichigo. I changed my mind, you and I both know I'm in pain, can I–" suddenly, I was hit from the left. I went flying into a wall, and was almost certain I broke my left arm. I screamed as the invisible force seemed to crush me. I could hear Ichigo yelling through the phone to my right and tried to reach for it with my good arm, but that attempt proved useless when I felt my arm practically crushed. I screamed again, tears coming to my eyes. This – whatever it was – was worse than the brass knuckles. I looked above me again, and heard a shrill howl. I winced at the loud sound, I saw something there. I was faint and blurred, but there was definitely something there. I was terrified, I didn't want to die! I was only fifteen! I felt more force on my chest, and screamed out in pain again. I tried calling out for help, but all that came was another shriek in pain. I tried to look back at the force holding me down, and my eyes widened as I saw something in front of me. It was this huge monster, with a white mask and green body with red stripes all down its body in the shape of Xs. I screamed, in fear this time. The monster picked me up and opened its huge mouth. I looked left and right for help, but saw nothing. This thing was going to eat me. My left arm was broken and my right was fractured in multiple places, I could feel it. I felt so helpless; there was nothing I could do. I hated the felling.

I gave up, closing my eyes and prayed for no pain.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Where was I? I felt as if I was floating. I didn't like this feeling. What I liked was blood, and fighting. Getting stronger to defeat my enemies. Floating would not accomplish that for me. I tried to move, but I felt restricted. This was getting old. Move! It's my body, it will follow my instructions! I lashed out, trying to raise my Spiritual Pressure, and was finally able to move my hands. I tried to raise it more, and felt like I was exerting myself from some reason. Raising my Spiritual Pressure was usually nothing to me! Me! Sosuke Aizen's right-hand-man! What was wrong with me? I cursed, and tried to open my eyes, but only saw black. I was exerting myself and I knew it, but I raised my Spiritual Pressure again. I was going to break free of this restraint – whatever it was. Next thing I knew I could move my arms, then gradually my legs. I could smile, and scrunch up my nose.<strong>_

_**But I could not see.**_

"_**Let me out!" I shrieked in anger.**_

**I tried raising my Spiritual Pressure again, and was finally about to see. Sorta. What I could see was blurry, but it was still seeing. I tried to look around, and I saw a hint of white in the corner of my eyes. Oh God. No. No. I saw drops of blood on the ground. No, they weren't drops. They were puddles. **_**"Am I injured?"**_** I thought. I looked up and saw a Hollow, and struggled to move my arms again. This was not good. I tried to overwhelm it with my Spiritual Pressure again, but the Hollow just laughed.**

"**Come on! I know yer stronger than that!" the Hollow yelled. It knew me?**

"**Let me go!" I ordered. "Or I'll rip you limb from fucking limb!"**

**The Hollow laughed again, tightening its grip on my body, "I don' think yer in th' position to order me around."**

"**Do **_**not**_** look down on me!" I yelled.**

**I didn't care how uncomfortable I was, or how much I was exerting myself, I raised my Spiritual Pressure as high as I could, and the Hollow was forced to the ground. I spread my arms out and its hand fell off my body, but before it landed I grabbed it and ripped it off its body. It howled, and I grinned at the sound.**

**Tilting my head to the side, I asked; "What's wrong? Does it hurt?" I grabbed its other hand and ripped that off as well, "I warned you I'd rip you limb from fucking limb! But no! You just had to prove something! You proved nothing!" I finally just got annoyed and rammed my fist into his mask. When a Hollow is killed by another Hollow, it's not the same as when a Hollow is killed by a Soul Reaper. With Soul Reapers the Hollow disintegrates because it is purified by the Soul Reaper's Zanpakutou. With Hollows, or in this case Arrancars, killing other Hollows, the Hollow that's been killed just sits there, because there's nothing pure about Hollows.**

**But enough of my ranting about killing Hollows, back to the task at hand; getting back home. I looked left and right for any sign of Soul Reapers, and found none. I raised my hand, and flicked the air, in hopes of opening a Garganta, and suddenly a sharp pain ran through my arm. I looked down at it, and noticed it was broken.**

"**Hmm, strange… I don't remember breaking my arm." I muttered. The more that I thought about it, I realized that I couldn't remember much at all. I lifted my good arm up and stroked my hair, "That would explain this…" I frowned. I felt unusually weak, this was annoying. Pestering. Whatever the hell you wanted to call it. I tried to walk, but ended up falling on my knees, then my chest. I was certain my arm fractured somewhere again, because pain rippled through my arm once again. My eye lids felt heavy, and a saw bright spot of orange down the road before I slipped into unconsciousness.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again everyone! I finally updated again! I know I haven't updated in a while, but that was a result of writers block and school and other ideas and lack of motivation and getting the words onto paper and yeah. So, I know what's happening next chapter and I'll type it up ASAP. Thank's again for reading, and your reviews are appreciated.<strong>

**Thank you to my beta readers ShiroHichi891 and Espada Harribel 3**


	4. Akuma

**Alrighty, five things. Holy shit. **

**Well, down to business.  
><strong>

**1 . I've made a FATAL mistake. I put Rukia in the story when she's not even supposed to be here in the timeline I chose to use. So, I've gone back and edited what I could in chapter 2, and replaced it on fanfiction. If you'd like, you can take a look at them. I don't think it makes much of a difference, but I went and fixed it anyway. :D And please, if you notice something amiss, like some character said this but referred to the same character (ex: "Well why don't we ask Orihime about it?" Orihime asked), TELL ME AND I WILL FIX IT.  
><strong>

**2 . Okay, in this chapter I'm going to try something new. This won't go well… I'm going to put some parts in Ichigo's point of view, but it's going to be in third person. The only characters that I will do in first person are Elia and the Espada (name will be disclosed soon).  
><strong>

**3 . Just in case you need reference for the different texts I use: **

Normal text** – Elia's (or Ichigo's) point of view (Ichigo's will ALWAYS be in third person! (or if I chose to use the view point of anyone else – which you will be notified of in the beginning of the chapter :D)) **

_Normal Italic Text_** – normal everyday emphasis **

'_Italic Text in quotations_**' (bold or **normal**) – thoughts **

**Bold text – The Espada's point of view (and before and after chapter babble) **

_**Bold italic**_** – Espada's memories (**_**ONLY AFTER A DIVIDER**_**. If I'm going into a memory there will be a divider first.)  
><strong>

**4 . I'm going to try it out with this chapter, but I want to know if it would be any help if I told you what point of view the next segment would be in, for example, I'm going to do something in Ichigo's point of view, at the beginning (after the divider) I would put "~Ichigo~". And so on and so forth with the other points of view… please send your feedback! (For this chapter, if I switch to the Espada's point of view, it's just going to be bold, I'm not introducing her til near the end of this chapter).  
><strong>

**5 . I noticed I have a thing for making my characters pass out every chapter. ^.^' I don't think I'll be doing that much longer considering I've started to bore even myself with that cliff-hanger tactic. I'll just be mean instead and use foreshadowing. :D  
><strong>

**Okay, that's enough of an intro, I don't know why you listened to me ramble (besides the fact that this is the only place you will be getting this information), onto the chapter!**

**_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - Akuma<strong>

* * *

><p>In the dark, you hear me scream.<p>

In the dark, the screams shall stay.

In the dark, I weep in pain.

In the dark, the pain shall stay.

In the dark, there is no light.

In the dark, no light shall shine.

In the dark, I am there.

In the dark, I shall stay.

* * *

><p>~Ichigo~<p>

Ichigo got in his room and shut the door quietly. His eyes found the window and noticed it was raining. He thought about going back out for Elia, but decided against it, she had his coat. He was surprised when heard the chime of his new friend's ring tone on his phone and picked it up, pressing 'talk'.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Ichigo." _Bu-bump_ "I changed my mind, you and I both know I'm in pain, can I–" Ichigo heard something blow across the microphone in Elia's cell phone, and listened closer. He heard her scream, and assumed, from the sounds that came through, that the phone hit something.

"Elia! What's happening? Elia!" Ichigo heard a scream again, and his senses went haywire. He dropped the phone and grabbed Kon.

Kon yelled and struggled, but Ichigo – obviously – just held him there and stuffed his hand into the doll's mouth, fishing for the pill. Once he felt the pill on his fingers, he pulled his hand out of the doll and threw it on the bed, popping the pill in his mouth.

Ichigo's Soul Reaper form burst out of his body, and Kon started yelling.

"Don't just stuff your disgusting hand into my mouth with no warning you bastard!" Kon exclaimed.

"Don't yell you moron! They can hear you!" Ichigo opened his window, and looked back at the Mod Soul invading his body, "Don't screw around!"

"Fine! Fine! Wha–" Kon's sentence was cut off by an ear-splitting howl.

'_A Hollow!_' Ichigo jumped out the window and landed softly on the ground.

Ichigo sprinted to where he heard and felt the Hollow, with help from Elia's painful cries. As he ran, he noticed the screaming had stopped, and tried to speed up. Ichigo was suddenly forced down by an unspeakably strong force of Spiritual Pressure. He quickly rose against the force, with some strain, but kept running anyway; trying to think of what the hell could cause such an incredible force.

He was scared. Scared that he had lost her; a new friend who had helped some random student. Elia interested him, and the way she had brushed off her wounds and tried – and failed to his eyes – to hide them, it reminded him of, well, himself. He – despite Karin's smart remarks – had gazed at her until she had shown signs of awakening, when she was lying bruised and battered in his father's medical ward. He had seen her bruises heal after his father had gone and left her blouse open. He knew it was weird to watch a half naked girl that he'd just met that same day, but those kinds of bruises wouldn't heal up in the two hours that she was sleeping. Not that quickly anyway. Something was off, he knew that much. But he didn't know what.

As he was running he heard more Hollow howls, and tried to speed up even more, using Shunpo to his advantage this time. He tried to Shunpo longer distances, but he couldn't get any more distance – he knew he was over-exerting himself. He could feel the muscles in his legs start to hurt. He felt the immense Spiritual Pressure disappear completely, along with the Hollow's. Ichigo tried to sense for Elia but could barely feel her presence. As he neared closer he saw the severed arm of a Hollow. As he started running up the small hill, he saw a white head of hair, and piercingly dangerous turquoise eyes. Those were _not_ Elia's. He assumed she collapsed because suddenly he couldn't see her hair anymore.

As he got closer the first thing he saw was the Hollow – or what was left of it. He'd never seen a ripped up Hollow, just sliced. It made him gag. He grabbed Zangetsu off his back and cut the Hollow's mask.  
>Then he noticed the girl lying on the ground.<p>

Ichigo's first impulse was to get Orihime to heal Elia, but that would let everyone in their group know that something had happened. He looked for her phone, over by rubble from the huge Hollow's footprints and swinging its arms around. He looked back at Elia, her arms had some stains on them – red. Her chest was rising and falling, and Ichigo let out a relieved breath, at least she was breathing. He the noticed the raggedness of the breaths, and hurried over to her.

"Dammit why couldn't you have just stayed with me?" Ichigo asked out loud. He examined her body, carefully moving her arms to try and see the damage. Then he undid a couple of the buttons on her blazer, seeing more red blood splotches on her white shirt. In the back of his mind he was glad his jacket wasn't stained - for practical reasons, like his father would flip out, as would his sisters. He carefully picked up Elia's broken body and held it in his arms. He thought about where he could go. Not Orihime's, because she would want to know what happened – he wasn't entirely sure himself. Not Uryu. No way in hell. Chad wouldn't have been helpful in this situation. And Rukia–

He sighed, Rukia was still in the Soul Society.

Ichigo again focused on the body in his hands and instantly thought about the one person who could heal almost all wounds; Tessai. He stuffed Elia's cell phone into the pocket of his Soul Reaper uniform, grabbed her bag, his jacket and jumped up into the air. He used Shunpo to try and make the trip as softly as possible, careful not to move Elia too much. He landed softly on the shop owner's front area of plain brown land, and – as if he had expected his arrival – Urahara slid open the door to the shop.

"Kurosaki-kun! To what do I owe this…?" Urahara's question trailed off as his eyes focused on the body in Ichigo's arms and the blood that was soaking in and staining the Substitute's robes. "Tessai~" he called back into the shop, "Your services are in need~!" Urahara turned back to Ichigo, "Give me the girl and go home, Kurosaki-kun." Urahara ordered, holding out his arms.

"No way." Ichigo said, slightly tightening his grip on Elia. She winced in his arms and he loosened it again.  
>Urahara sighed, and motioned for Ichigo to follow him. Ichigo followed him into the small shop, and then into the back. Urahara had him put Elia down on a cot that Tessai had prepared, and then pulled him into another room to go through what had happened while Tessai took a look at Elia. Ichigo explained what had happened, skipping the part where his heart had skipped a beat when he heard her voice and that she had been in his father's clinic earlier that day.<p>

"Uh Boss, you may want to check this out." Tessai said, popping his head in between the doors.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo said, rising in a heart-beat.

Tessai lead the other two Soul Reapers into the room Elia was being treated in to see that her blazer and blouse had been taken off completely and she'd been put in a plain white kimono. The sleeves were rolled up so they could see her slender harmed arms healing.

Wait – _healing_?

"That's not possible!" Ichigo exclaimed. Urahara reached out and touched her arm. "How could it be healing?"

"There's Hollow reiatsu all over this wound." He said.

"Well that makes sense – she was attacked by one!"

"This is a different Spiritual Pressure. I could sense the one you killed coming off of Zangetsu. This Hollow – from what I can sense – is, or was, a Vasto Lordes."

"But the one that I fought was a normal Hollow, and I killed it!" Ichigo protested.

Urahara looked up at Ichigo, "Was there anything that happened earlier today that had the same kind of results?"

Ichigo slumped to the ground, "That's why…"

"That's why what?" Urahara asked.

"Earlier today she helped a boy at my school that was being beaten up by a couple of other idiots. They turned around and beat her up with brass knuckles. She was at my dad's clinic because of them. Her bruises healed when she was sleeping."

"How long was she sleeping?" Urahara asked.

"Two hours." Ichigo said. "This doesn't make any sense, she's a normal human, right? Why does she have a Hollow's presence on her, and why are her wounds healing do quickly on their own?"

"I don't know. But in the mean time, you go home and get some rest. Come by after school if you must. If she wakes up, we'll ask her what's going on." Ichigo looked up at Urahara and saw he was completely serious, and that gave Ichigo the chills.

Ichigo sighed, Urahara was annoyingly persistent, he would give him that much. "Fine." He got up, and walked out of the small shop.

* * *

><p>~Elia~<p>

Oh God I was in pain. My arms were fairly numb, but I still felt it. A lot. I groaned, it hurt to breathe. Whoever patched me up did a horrible job.

"**Oh stop complaining.**" What the heck? Random voices don't just pop up in your head. Unless, you know, you were a little insane.

"**Oh I assure you, you're not insane.**" The voice sounded female, and I could hear a smile in it.

"**Cause I am female.**" Did she frikin' know what I was thinking?

She laughed, "**Yep! I'm enjoying this actually.**" Her laugh wasn't a nice ha-ha laugh, it kind of scared me. "**Besides the fact that I **_**can't move my own fucking body**_**. That's kinda irritating.**" Now she sounded irritated.

"**Because I am!**" after that, I didn't hear her for a while.

I lied on my back for a while, hearing people come in and go back out. Then I heard a conversation.

"It has to be instant-regeneration." Someone muttered. "But instant means right away! Why would it take so long for it to heal?" he was muttering to himself.

"Perhaps it's because of the body." Another man said. His voice was deeper than the first man's.

"Right! If there was some influence by a Hollow on the girl's body, and if the Hollow had instant regeneration, the human body could have possibly slowed it!"

What were they talking about? What the heck was a Hollow? What was instant regeneration?

"**I'll tell you what it is.**" The voice again!

'_What the heck do you want?_' I thought to her.

"**My body back.**"

'_Would you just tell me?_'

"**Aww come on, can't you sound a little more enthusiastic? I did, after all, **_**save you**_** from that **_**fucking**_** weakling. That was no fun at all**!" she laughed. It made me shiver.

'_Back to the point at hand_,' I thought, '_You said you would tell me what they're talking about._'

"**Aww.**" She cooed, "**You think I'm just going to tell you.**"

'_Aren't you?_'

"**Oh no way! That would ruin my fun! I'm going to torture your mind until you figure it out for yourself!**"

'_How are you–_'

* * *

><p><em><strong>With one quick swoop of my arm, I grabbed the fabric on the chest of my cloak, and ripped my cloak off my body. I stood proudly, and introduced myself. <strong>_

"_**Name's Akuma." I said. "I am and Espada, just like yourselves." **_

"_**What's your number?" **_

_**I ignored the question and smiled, "There are ten – oh, nine – of you here. I am Aizen-sama's right hand man. You lot, under his orders, will report to me at times on missions. There will also be chances that I shadow you when you go on missions." I walked closer to the center of the room, and laughed, "I have seven Fraccion members. I will hear or see everything you do. And then, I'll report directly back to my master. You won't get away with anything." **_

"_**Dismissed." Aizen-sama said. **_

_**I was the first one out, followed by my Fraccion members. They followed me to my room, it was a long walk, if I was actually in a hurry, I would have not scuffed my bare feet and had my hands above my head, waving them back and forth like a crazy person. **_

"_**Someone's in a good mood." One of my Fraccion members whispered to another. **_

"_**Of course, she just got to show off her kick-ass skills." Another said. **_

_**A third laughed, "The others must just be trying to figure things out. It'd be funny to watch." **_

_**I chimed in, "We will not be watching anything. I have no intention of killing more of them, no matter how much fun it was." My Fraccion laughed at that.**_

_**"Akuma-sama, don't you think that's a little harsh?" a small voice said from behind me. I stopped and turned to face her, she was my favourite out of my Fraccion.**_

_**"I'm sorry, sometimes I forget you're not like us." I said, patting her head.**_

_**"I'm not like you either but you don't seem to have a problem talking like that around me." one of my female members muttered.**_

_**I chuckled, "Shut up." and continued walking.**_

"_**You never told them your number." **_

"_**If they have eyes they would have seen the fucking zero on my leg." I said. **_

_**We finally got to my room, and I looked to my right. I frowned, the barrier was still around that Zanpakutou. I tried to reach through it and grab it, but at the contact, I was hit by a painful shock. I recoiled and walked away, my burned fingers falling to my side. So, I went to the other side of my room and grabbed the Zanpakutou that I could actually touch. **_

_**I turned back to my Fraccion, "To the sands boys and girls, training time!"**_

* * *

><p>~Elia~<p>

I bolted up into a sitting position, and then felt my chest tighten which in turn caused excruciating pain, and I fell back down on my back. I hit my head on the no-so-soft pillow and groaned.

"Damn that hurt."

"**Makes sense. I force my memories on you, usually when you're passed out. Your body has time to recover when you're unconscious for hours.**"

I groan again. Great. Someone was inside my body and saved me from some… _thing_ that I couldn't even see. I've been hurt twice and according to the others outside, I've used the ability of this girl inside of me.

"**Name's Akuma, or did you not get that?**"

'_No, I got that._'

"**I guess you owe me, you know for the healing part.**"

'_Which, by the way, I had no choice in._'

"**And you think I did?**"

I chuckled, '_Touché._'

After lying in the uncomfortable cot staring up at the light brown ceiling, I sighed. I thought of Ichigo, how much did he know about this? And then, after more time of staring at the ceiling, Akuma piped up, "**So, what now?**" she asked.

'_I'm getting up, and figuring out what's going on._'

"**Maybe you should sleep first. Heal up from the wounds.**"

'_No, this is happening,_ now.' I sat up, and got onto my knees.

"**Lie. Down. **_**Now.**_" As she said the third word, a colossal wave of pain hit my chest and arms. I collapsed again onto the cot, and had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from screaming in pain.

"**Hey, that was kinda **_**fun.**_" She giggled. That sound was horrible, and in the midst of my pain I still shivered.

"So causing me pain is entertaining for you?" I spat out loud.

"**Oh causing anyone pain is entertaining for me.**" Akuma said. I heard a smile in her voice. It kind of made me sick. How could someone _enjoy_ this?

"Sleep, human. It'll do you some good." And with that, I was sent into unconsciousness yet frikin' again.

* * *

><p>I was outside of my body, looking onto the dream I was forced into. There were two people in a room; one was a female red-head lying down on a cot in a cell, blocked off by bars, sleeping and there was also someone who had bright violet eyes and a strip of black hair between them standing outside of the bars in the dimly-lit room.<p>

The red-head girl quickly sat up, as if hit by a bolt of lightning. She looked around, as if she was lost. "What the hell…" she muttered. She rubbed her right eye, which was covered by hair, and dangled her feet over the side of the cot. "What happened?" she squeezed her eyes shut, and opened them again, expecting to remember how she had ended up in this place. Suddenly, I was seeing out of her eyes. It felt normal, not like I was intruding on someone else's body. It was still weird though.

**I looked around, and my eyes focused on a short figure on the outside of the bars to the cell I was in. Violet eyes and pitch black hair with a strip of it running between them. I knew her; I had remembered the Spiritual Pressure from our fight. I despised her. She stepped out of the shadows she was hiding in and I saw the frown on her face, her hand gripping the hilt of her sword. **

"**What's your name? Who are you?" she demanded. **

"**Where am I, you little Soul Reaper?" I asked. A wide grin spread across my face, despite the fact that I was extremely weak, and struggling to stay sitting up under the Soul Reaper's own presence. When the fucking Soul Reaper didn't answer, I lunged at her with the intent of slipping my arms through the bars and choking the fucking life out of her. **

**But instead, in mid-lunge my legs suddenly gave out and I was sent tumbling to the ground, landing on the hard floor. I looked up at the Soul Reaper, "What the fuck did you do to me you fucking bitch?" I screeched at her. **

"**I didn't do anything to you." I watched her walk out, staring hatefully at her back. **

"**You took my power! I'll kill you for this!" I shrieked, but she just walked away and closed the door behind her. I caught sight of something shining in the corner of my right eye, and looked down at my long hair. The ends were losing their beautiful red colour. I played with a strand in my fingers and with the slightest amount of pressure; it fell to the ground and left short remnants behind. I screamed, confused. **

Rapidly, I was on the outside again. I watched her horrified expression as she combed her fingers through her hair, more and more of it falling out. I watched as her hair changed length, from down to her hips, with her bangs covering her right eye, to short with both of her eyes showing. The red colour in her hair was gone, left by a shining white that reflected the moon beautifully.

Exactly like my hair.

She knelt over in pain, crying out, and clutched the right side of her face. I saw a hint of red between her fingers in her right eye before it flashed to turquoise.  
>Just like my eyes.<p>

She screamed, and clutched her head. "_No!_ Someone! Help me!" her eyes widened more, and she covered her mouth. I saw two people walk through the doorway behind her, through the bars, and her head spun around to look at them.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled, fearful tears streaming down her face.

"Easy, easy. Please don't yell." One of them said. He had brown hair and was wearing a pink kimono over other robes.

"We're just here to ask you questions." The other said. He had white hair, and looked very skinny for a grown man, I suspected an illness.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

The two glanced at each other, and the one in the pink kimono nodded. He turned to the girl. "My name is Shunsui Kyoraku. This is Jushiro Ukitake." Kyoraku said, gesturing to his companion.

"Do you remember your name?" Ukitake asked her.

She looked at the floor, and her eyes widened. She then looked up at them, fear in her eyes. "…N-no…"

"Do you remember why you are here?"

The girl suddenly looked like she was suffocating, she gasped for breath, and her hand want to her throat. I then noticed my own hand had been caressing my own throat, and removed it.

"She's turning human." Ukitake said. "She's losing her Spiritual Pressure because of Rukia."

"Rukia is strong." Kyoraku considered.

"But this one was stronger." Ukitake said.

"I was… distracted. I… was careless." She mumbled slowly.

"How much do you remember?" Ukitake asked.

The girl stared up at them. She frowned, "Who are you again?"

The two companions glanced at each other again, and Kyoraku nodded, and they walked off. The girl sat there, on the ground, unaware of what was happening to her and her memories. Abruptly, I was plunged out of the dream, and stared at black the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, ladies and gents, the story can begin.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed, please review!**


End file.
